


Naruko Ero-System

by hiraeth1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth1/pseuds/hiraeth1
Summary: After her encounter with Mizuki in the forest, Uzumaki Naruko finds out that she has a 'System' that could possibly make her the strongest kunoichi in the elemantal nations. The only problem is the only way to progress and level up her system is through sex... Possible crossovers..
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko/Harem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be my first story/fanfic that i have ever written and im pretty sure it would show even in the writing itself. Hopefully my writing is at a bareable standard. Few key things to note before you start off reading, the story will contain graphic depictions of sex,rape,murder, etc. You get the gist of it. This story is basically porn with plot, so if any of this isnt your thing you are free to click off. We, nor anyone is forcing you to read this.  
> Also i will be changing quite a bit of characters for the story such as Naruko's age which is 16 at the time of graduation while the rest of the rookie 9 would be 13. You'll find out whatever else i change in the story itself in the future.

As the class ended, the students ran out to show off their new head bands to their friends and their parents, listening with joy as they heaped praises on each other. It would have been a perfect scene if not for one person who was not partaking in their joyous atmosphere.

Uzumaki Naruko sat on a swing set under a lone tree across from the academy which she had spent the last 3 years. 3 years. She had failed to graduate from the academy for 3 years. This was her last chance to become a kunoichi and yet she blew it once again. But unlike the last 2 years she knew this was all on her.  
After the hokage had found out about her tests that were sabotaged the previous years he had made quick work of the teachers and replaced them with ones who could be more entrusted to. She managed to pass from all of her test save from a single one, that accursed clone technique.  
Had she passed she could have become a kunoichi and distanced herself from the civilians, whom despised and hated her guts for some reason. She would have belong to the konoha's forces and there would have been nothing they could do to her without any repercussions.  
Sighing for nth time she looked up to see who was approaching her and send them away as being alone at the time suited her just fine at the moment.

Iruka stood before her, maybe searching for the right words to tell her. It had pained him to know there was nothing he could do for her, his student who he had taken a liking to within the years of being her teacher. More than once he had wanted let her pass and show some leeway with the test, but with the other instructors around it would have been impossible to persuade them into agreeing with him. With a solemn look he patted her shoulder. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better nor give her what she wanted and so he left her alone once again.

At some point everyone in the vicinity had left, she was about to stand up and go home herself when she was stopped by Mizuki. He was sporting an innocent smile as always but she could tell that the way he looked at her was the same as the rest of the village. He was one of the instructors including Iruka sensei who weren't replaced even though she had warned about, even though he had never mistreated her directly she still suspected that he had messed with her test results.  
But the hokage insisted that he was clean and vouched for him as he was one of the best instructors in the academy. He wanted to speak to her privately. As suspicious as it was, she was curious to what it could be about so she followed him.

Naruko followed beside him toward the backside of the academy where no one could disturb or eavesdrop on whatever it is that he wanted to tell her. Walking side by side she could feel his leer on her body which would have creeped her out if not for the fact she was already used to such stares when she walked through the village.  
Come to think of it, she was really well developed in those areas compared to her peers. Well he current class mates...former class mates were a few years younger than her but even if she was their age the result would have been the same. His constant stares were making her feel more conscious about her ware, she was out growing them and her black t-shirt and orange shorts hugged her body a little too much for her liking. She made a mental note to save up some cash to renew her wardrobe.

After making it to their destination, hearing what he had to say and trying to process it for a few minutes, she still could not believe what he was offering. It was ludicrous. Even an idiot would not believe it. And yet he was expecting to fall for such a ploy? If it were any other time she would have declined it right then and there but she was not at the best frame of mind at the moment. She was mad. Mad at herself for failing the exam. But with this, she could let the blame fall on him. she would play along with whatever plan he was up to, the hokage would find out about him and then realize that he was wrong about trusting Mizuki sensei and that it was not her fault for failing the exam and then he would let her graduate or at the very least retake another year in the academy to try again next year.  
A flawless plan that had no holes and would not back fire or have any chance of messing up. Right...

So then why...was this happening. It had been going well...as well as it could have been. Iruka and her shadow clones which she had learnt from the scroll she stole had been at the advantage right from the start on Mizuki until he morphed into this half man half tiger like being. Everything that happened after that was a blur.  
In the end Mizuki had totally overpowered them and beaten Iruka half to death, he was still conscious but battered on the ground as he looked on to Mizuki furiously as if his stare could kill him.

Mizuki was behind her with his pants lowered, pining her to the ground from behind. Her shorts already torn and discarded and her shirt pulled up to let Mizuki's hands roam around her breasts freely.  
"Let me go Mizuki-teme! Let me go!" The only thing her struggles was able to achieve was to stimulate and excite her captor further.  
Lowering himself, Mizuki grinned as he guided the engorged head of his 8 inch cock to her entrance. "Finally, I get to fuck the fox bitch herself!"  
Naruko's expression turned to one of terror and panic as she felt his dick touch her entrance she weakly struggled one last time against her captor. Mizuki took her flailing arms behind her back and locked them in place with one of his hands. As he finally thrust forward into her slit, penetrating straight through her barrier up to her womb, groaning as her inner walls clamped down around his cock tightly.

"No stop! Stop stop stop stop STOP!" Naruko screamed out in pain as tears threatened to well up in her eyes. Mizuki grabbed her tight ass as he hammered into her harder and harder, loving the way her tits bounced and swayed about as he ravaged the entirety of her cunt.

As his hips kept slamming against her ass, the pain that she was feeling from losing her virginity was slowly ebbing away replaced by a sharp pain that shot through her mind. She felt her surroundings go hazy and her body go numb as she thought back to her miserable life that she had lived. Wondering what she had done to deserve any of this. It was as if god, fate, Rikudou sennin or whatever deity that was up there was playing one big joke on her and laughing at her demise.  
It was then, that something had snapped inside her mind. Instead of silently accepting whatever was thrown at her, she would defy it. It did not matter if she was wrong, that her thoughts were irrational and foolish.

Snapping back to reality, she could hear Mizuki's laughter and insults being thrown at her as he kept vigorously slamming his dick into her.  
Her hands were beside her. At some point he must have let go of her hands and set them free choosing to get a better grip on her hips to have his way with her. With little strength she had, she pushed herself off of the ground with her hands and raised her hips to meet his.  
Because this was not rape. No, she could not let that be it. This sex was for her own pleasure, not his. He was not fucking her, she was fucking him.

Surprised by her actions Mizuki couldn't help but let out an involuntary groan escape from his lips. Forgotten was the pain from losing her virginity moments ago, feeling her pussy being defiled by a huge cock made Naruko gasp and moan from pleasure.  
"Hahaha, for a virgin to thrust herself against me so desperately, you really are a whore! I should have done this ages ago".

Mizuki could feel himself edge closer as her juices flowed down his length. He knew he could not hold it in any longer. With one final spurt he moved faster and faster his hips met hers. His heavy balls slapped against her ass and with a heavy groan he buried himself to the hilt as deep as he could go before pumping out his spunk straight into her womb.

"Ah! Ah! Aah! AAHH!" Naruko moaned loudly as she felt his seed fill her up. Her pussy madly convulsed around his dick as she reached her own climax. Her eyes rolled back, back arched and her toes curled while both her hands and legs shook, struggling to keep herself upright.  
Feeling his cock slide out from her she shivered one more time as his thick white cum mixed with her virgin blood leaked out from her pussy. As she finally fell down to the ground she panted trying to regain her breathing.  
Turning her head towards the side she could see that Iruka sensei had fallen unconscious at some point. Hoping that he had not seen her unsightly behavior she felt her eyelids become much heavier as she closed her eyes. But right before she passed out she swore she could have seen something appeared in front of her eyes.

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! Lv 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a prologue chapter to just introduce the 'system' itself. Next chapter will be more about the plot, more than anything. and also please do leave a review. writing this made me realise im not the most creative person out there so i atcually dont mind if you tell me what you expect or want anything included in the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurthor note: Writing with speech bubbles are harder than i thought it would be. im sure you noticed in ch1 there was a lack of character speech. I tried to write this chapter out as best as i could, tho i still feel it lacking. Anyways this chapter is a lot of exposition and info dumping, hope i made it simple enough without making it too excessive.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**[System dialogue]**

* * *

Before Naruko opened her eyes she felt water running down her body. She was lying on the ground. Naked. She wasn't in the forest any more. Flexing her muscles she was surprised that her injuries and fatigue were no longer. Picking herself up rather easily she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings wondering where she was and how had she ended up here. Neither Iruka sensei nor Mizuki were in sight.

There was ankle deep clear water flooding the ground. The place was dark, the air was damp but surprisingly she did not feel any uneasiness from the ominous atmosphere. She walked into the middle of a large hallway and her eyes caught sight of the reason the whole place seemed to have flooded.

There were large steel pipes running throughout the hallway which seemed to be leaking out whatever liquid it was. For some reason she knew it couldn't have been just water.

**"Hmph. Behind you."**

Startled by the unexpected voice she jolted and quickly turned around and stared at the behemoth that was right behind her. It was behind what seemed to be very large bars as it lazily sat with its head resting on its hands.

"Gah-!" Whatever scream that was about to come was cut off short as she gawked with her mouth open, unable to make any sound as if doing so would make whatever creature that was looking straight at her to lose sight of her. Maybe playing dead would help?

**"About time you noticed. I have been expecting you to come a lot sooner...considering everything."** The creature now identifiable as a giant fox said as it looked towards the constantly leaking pipes.

Now coming out of her stupor she was able to muster up her courage and question the fox. "Wha-what the hell are you?"

Giving a light snort the fox sloshed its tails around the water and remarked sarcastically **"Who do you think it is? Your father?"**

"Hey! Don't talk about my parents, stupid fox. You are the Kyuubi aren't you?" Getting annoyed by the topic of her parents being brought up she pointed her finger and shout directly towards it.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow **"You seem rather calm knowing who I am and given everything that has happened in your life."**

"Well, it's not like it would change anything..." Naruko answered with a pout.

Still lazily laying down the fox gave an amused expression towards its container and looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. **"Looks like it has already began to take effect huh… If you had appeared before me in the past you would have been a mumbling mess who wouldn't be able to stay calm and assess the situation. Good thing I picked out your 'class' for you. You should thank me kit."**

"Huh?" The fox just said a bunch of weird things she couldn't make sense about. "What are you talking about?"

**"Oh? So you weren't aware? Did you not see or feel anything when your system was able to advance to the next level?"**

Naruko widened her eyes in realization. She did see something pop up in front of her eyes just before she passed out but she just assumed she was seeing things because of her fatigue.

"Wait, this still doesn't make any sense. What is that system thing you are talking about? You picked my class? I don't understand... is this why brought me to this place?"

**"First of all I didn't bring you here. You came here of your own volition. This is your mindscape, I have no control over it unless you let me. And if you want to know more about your system why don't you just see it for yourself."**

Naruko with an impassive face silently stared at the fox. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Kyuubi gave a tired sigh. **"Just will for it to appear or call to it out loud."**

Naruko still uncertain whether Kyuubi was messing with her, called out to the system as quietly as possible. "System."

Just as she thought that the Kyuubi was messing with her the whole time, it appeared. A bunch of words with numbers beside them floating right in front of her eyes. Surprised she quickly double took and tried to read whatever was in front of her.

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruko]**

**[Class: Seal Master]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[Statistics] (+5)**

**Str: 21**

**Int: 35**

**Spd: 24**

**Wis: 35**

**End: 43**

**Chr: 32**

**[Unique Skill]**

**Seal Comprehension Lv1 (Passive)**

**Mental Fortitude Lv1 (Passive)**

**Higher Regen Lv1 (Passive)**

**[Acquired Skill]**

**-**

**[Other Skill]**

**Kage Bunshin Lv1**

**[Resistances]**

**Pain resistence Lv1**

"W-what the hell! Isn't this just like a status window from a video game?" Naruko exclaimed.

**"Hmm? I don't know about that but the system should show you a rough statistical analysis of your body."**

"Seal Master?... Hey wait! Didn't you say you picked my class or something? Does that mean I had more choices to pick from!?"

Kyuubi let out a low snort. **"Does it matter at this point? You were out cold so I did you the pleasure of picking out the right class for you. Don't misunderstand. This isn't one of your games.."**

As the Kyuubi spoke, for the first time in Naruko's presence he stood up and came closer towards the cage. With a serious tone the Kyuubi began.

**"The System is something I created for myself. Although it does not have its own consciousness, it is still a chakra entity that I created for myself. I don't mind that you somehow managed to 'inherit' it from me but do not take this as some kind of game for you to play."**

Feeling like a child that just got reprimanded Naruko folded her arms and pouted. "Sheesh. Alright, fine I get it. So I'm guessing my seal comprehension and mental fortitude skills both came from my class as a seal master huh? Hmm or is it the other way around? That would explain why my Int and wisdom seem much higher than it should have been..." Losing her train of thought Naruko started muttering un-intangibly until Kyuubi snapped her out of it.

Rubbing the back of her head with a silly smile Naruko briefly apologized before Kyuubi spoke again.

**"Every bijuu has its own special skill or power so to speak. Ichibi with his control of sand and Nibi with her fire, like wise. Mine was the power of absorption and assimilation. Unlike the rest of my kin it allowed me to grow stronger as I fed more and more on both yin and yang energy. And by that I mean, you. Humans."**

Kyuubi took a moment to see her reaction but after seeing no change he continued. " **But by the years, the process of assimilating all of the energy manually had become a pain and tedious work, so I created another entity using my own chakra, giving it a set of rules and a set of orders and principles for it to follow just like a machine. A system, if you will."**

Kyuubi lightly knocked on the cage using its claws. **"From what I can tell the reason you have the same system as me is because of this seal, it's been leaking my chakra into your body since the day I was sealed into you. Since the day you were born into this world."** With his piece said Kyuubi slowly walked back to its original position and rested his head on his paws.

From all the reactions Kyuubi thought she would have, he didn't think that she would genuinely smile at him.

"So this is your power. I guess i really do have to thank you now huh? Maybe with this power I can finally become stronger. Strong enough that everyone will finally have to acknowledge my existence. The power to take back control of my life. Thank you Kyuubi."

Looking at her as if she was an idiot Kyuubi snorted once again. As if him being sealed into her wasn't the root cause of all her problems. **"Whatever kit..."**

With a sudden realization Naruko held her stomach. "Eh?...wait I don't think I have ever eaten a human before...at least not to my knowledge so how the hell did the system level up?"

**"Hoh? Did you not eat up that bastard of a teacher of yours not too long ago?"** Kyuubi smirked.

"Guh-! Wait you don't mean to tell me..." Naruko staggered a few steps back as she held her naked body, suddenly feeling conscious about herself after all this time.

**"Well it's either that or you could always feast on them. Eating just the heart should probably do the trick."**

**"Hmph, besides if I remember correctly it looked like you were probably more into it than that guy at the end of your little mating." 'Hmmm but even still...to level with the essence of only one person... is the energy from their seed more potent? Or is her system different than mine...'**

She knelt down and beat her head repeatedly as if it would make her forget about what she had done in the forest. "Aaaaaah! Don't remind me! That was just me being really caught up in the moment." Sighing she lied down on the ground facing up towards the non-existent ceiling. She brought up the status window once again and looked at her statistic.

'So that +5 is probably the points I can use to increase my attributes. Hmmm so once I add a point towards an attribute the system will help me assimilate the energy into increasing which ever stat I added the point to. Simple enough.' After thinking for a while she decided to even out her strength and speed stats bringing them both to 25.

**"I knew the seal master class would give you a better insight and reasoning but you seemed to be taking this much better than I thought."**

"Ah I guess that would probably because of that mental fortitude skill. And this is just a small matter if it is the cost of achieving more power. I mean it's not like I have to kill my best friend and loved ones or something."

Kyuubi deadpanned. **"This is the first time I am witnessing someone showing so much resolve to whore herself."**

Appalled by his statement she sat up and glared angrily at the Kyuubi. "Wh-whore?! Hey it's not my fault the system is so perverted"

Naruko grinned and pointed her finger towards the Kyuubi. "I just rather not resort to cannibalism, thank you very much. Plus if 'that' was the worst experience that could happen, I don't think I'm going to have any problems."

Kyuubi sweat dropped. Even with boost to her mind from her seal master class, there probably is still something wrong with her head. He then suddenly looked up towards the abyss of her mindscape as if he noticed something. **"Hey kit… You should get out of here. Seems like you got a visitor."**

"Huh? What do yo-..?"

Before Naruko could finish her sentence, she was kicked out of her mindscape and was brought back to reality. Naruko tried to open her eyes as the heavy secant of medicine and sanitizers wafted into her nose. Squinting her eyes, she slowly opened them as the sunlight hit her eyes from the open window.

"Good morning, Naruko-chan. Did you sleep well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some things that i wasnt able to explain in the chapter. Chr (charisma) is purely for her body and physical appearence. it wont effect her personality and how others percive her. unless its physical attraction. End (endurance) includes her stamina, chakra cap, and how many hits she can take. Spd (speed) inludes agilitly, reflex and speed.
> 
> And also the kyuubi does not know eveything about the system. so there is more to the system that you'll find out about later.
> 
> I hope that the status 'window' was clear enough. i have seen other stories where the status is always jumbled. I'll try to update and show the status window if there are any changes to it in the later chapters. it will probably be placed at the end of the chapter. I appriciate any and all suggestions you want regarding the story, so feel free to pm or leave a review to let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**[System dialogue]**

* * *

"Good morning Naruko-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage of Konoha gakure greeted Naruko as he stepped into the room. He was wearing his official hokage robes, his kage hat resting on top of his head just like always. "You have been out for quite a while now. It seems like you are always getting caught in some kind of trouble..."

Realizing that he was waiting for her to reply Naruko sat upright from her bed and greeted him nervously. "Um.. Hello hokage-sama. Apologies for my rude behaviour. I slept just fine, thanks."

The hokage gave a pitying gaze towards Naruko. "I heard what transpired within the forest with you and Iruka... Truly tragic." Naruko widened her eyes at the implaction of his statement. "W-what happened to Iruka sensei...He's fine right? Is he alright?!" Had Iruka sensei died while she was...

"Calm down Naruko-chan. He's fine. He should recover completely within the weak... I was talking about what happened between you and Mizuki."

"What happened between me and Mizuki?" Looking at Naruko's uncomfortable gaze and silence, for confusion the hokage misunderstood and thought that she must have forgoten what heppened to her before she passed out. It was pretty common defense mechanism when people are faced with traumatic events. (dont at me. idk if this is true)

"Naruko-chan, tell me what is the last thing you remember before you passed out?" Seeing as this was a way out from actually telling him what happened in the forest Naruko hurriedly answered him. "Iruka sensei and I were fighting Mizuki in the forest...but than Mizuki was able to transform and make himself stronger...after that... I'm sorry hokage-sama, I can't seem to recall what happened afterwards. He must have knocked me out, not too long after transforming." Naruko pretended as if she was trying really hard to remember something.

Seeing Naruko struggling to remember, he quickly stopped her. "Sigh. That's fine Naruko-chan. It doesn't matter anymore, after you were knocked out, our anbu were able to locate Mizuki and rescue both you and Iruka as well."

Hearing the hokage drop the matter Naruko mentally let a sigh of relief. Talking about her first sexual experience with the hokage first thing in the morning wasn't something she was looking forward to. Not to mention the whole deal with the System.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Putting a hand into his pocket he took out a black piece of cloth and handed it over to Naruko.

"This is..." She slowly unfurled the black cloth revealing the metal plate that was attached to it.

"Looks like congratulations are in order, genin Uzumaki Naruko." The hokage smiled as he saw Naruko's face light up as she held up the forehead protector with Konoha's insignia on it.

"Is this for real hokage-sama? Am I really going to be a ninja? But what about the graduation results?" Naruko exclaimed with a slight worry.

"What about them? What can those instructors do against a hokage's word? Don't worry Naruko-chan. You will become a fine kunoichi of the leaf. Team placements are going to be held 10 days from now. I hope you don't forget, after everything you went through to earn that forehead protector it would be a shame if you couldn't be present for the team placements."

With an ear splitting smile on her face Naruko bowed a few times towards the hokage. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Thank you! I won't let you down!"

Laughing lightly hokage moved back towards the door to head out. "Alright, Naruko-chan i will be heading out. Try not to get into more troublesome situations next time please." The hokage lightly joked as he exited the room.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?" A new voice questioned the hokage as he exited the room. He seemed to have been leaning against the wall near the door to listen in to their conversation previously.

"This is for the better, Inoichi. It's better if she never remembers whatever took place between Mizuki and her." Hokage said in a serious tone as a matter of factly.

The voice now identified as Yamanaka Inoichi quipped. "But then we won't ever find out how Mizuki had died… When the anbu had arrived at the sceane, Mizuki was already lying dead next to an unconscious and naked Naruko. She might be the only one who knows what happened out there."

"It's bad enough that Naruko had to experience such a traumatizing event. Let's just count our blessing that she does not remember any of it and had to relive such an event. And I'm sure you are aware of the risks of diving inside a mind of a jinchuriki... and for all we know, he might have died by using that defective curse mark of his." Ending the conversation there the hokage exited the hospital. Letting out a sigh Inoichi followed the hokage, knowing that, what the hokage said was true.

Unaware of the conversation that was held right outside of her room Naruko happily fiddled with her forehead protector. Acting giddy and excited Naruko impatiently buzzed for the nurse to come help her get discharged. She didn't feeling like walking around with the hospital gown on and her bare ass showing, she couldn't see any of her clothes nearby either. Otherwise she would have gotten up left the hospital already. It didn't take long for the 'nurse' to arrive. He was flipping through some papers on the clip board, probably making sure she was ready for discharge.

He adjusted his glasses with his fingers. "Ah Naruko, you should stop getting into these kinds of situations. One of these days you might actually end up getting badly hurt, you know."

Naruko rubbed the back of her head with her hand and chuckled. "Hello, Yakushi-san. Sorry for being an inconvenience again. It's not like I'm trying to land myself in the hospital all the time, trust me I really do hate this place."

"Haah its fine you know. This is a part my job anyways. And didn't I already tell you. Kabuto is just fine." Kabuto gave a friendly smile as he took the needle out of her forearm that was connected to the IV stand. Blushing lightly she scratched her cheek. "Alright than, Kabuto-san. Thanks for looking out for me like always." Chuckling at her, Kabuto exited the room before returning with some spare clothes and handed it over to her. "You are free to go whenever. And I got to get back to work so see you around Naruko."

Once she was alone in the room again Naruko changed out of her gown into the clothes Kabuto had given her, a plain dark pair of pants and t-shirt. She took the forehead protector and put it in her pocket. Choosing to not wear it until the day of team placements. She left to thank Iruka sensei only to find him asleep when she went to visit him and so as to not disturb his rest she walked out of the hospital heading towards her home to take a shower before doing anything else.

(The rest of the chapter might be a bit iffy. Wasn't so sure how I would progress the story so I had to power through it. Apologies in advance.)

As Naruko walked up the stair to her one bedroom apartment, she saw a green scroll set up right on her door step. 'Oh yeah. I haven't received anything yet this year haven't I?' She couldn't remember when she had started getting these gifts. Once an every year she would always get a scroll on her door step. There was never any message or any clue to the identity of whoever was sending her these scrolls. But more often than not the gifts would be frog related in one way or another because of that she had decided to call her mysterious friend as Gama-san.

Naruko took the scroll and entered her apartment. Kicking off her shoes she entered her small yet cozy apartment. She threw the scroll carelessly towards her bed before undressing and heading towards the bathroom. She finally relaxed into the shower and thought back to the rollercoaster of a day she had. Failing the exam for the third time and her encounter with Mizuki in the forest and then to find out that she could actually become a ninja. Speaking of which... The strange System could make her stronger but how was she supposed to go about this. She couldn't just go up to people and ask for their semen, she was already not well liked by the village. No need to give them more ammunition to call her crazy or any other derogatory names.

Maybe the Kyuubi might have an idea... how do i contact that fox again?

"Kyuubi..." Naruko said quietly.

"Kyuubi..."

"Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyu-"

**"YAKAMASHI!"** (sorry, jojo reference)

**"Shut up woman. What do you want?"** Kyuubi interrupted her. Naruko could tell the annoyance from his voice which only amused her more. Naruko triumphantly declared. "Aha! I knew you could hear me!"

**"Get on with it... this better be important, to wake me up from my slumber."**

"Is that what you call napping?" Kyuubi growled making Naruko stop, not willing to push him any further before he actually got mad. 'Cranky much.' "Is there really no other way to gather energy for the System?"

**"Yes, I thought we already went through with all this."**

"I know… it's just I'm kind of lost on how to approach this..."

**"Why are you in such a hurry to level your System? Just train normally as you would, I'm sure the opportunity would present itself sooner or later. Now don't bother me again while I'm in my slumber."**

"Hmmm… I guess you're right. It's just the prospect of getting stronger making me excited. Thanks again Kyuubi."

Not getting any further reply Naruko stepped out of the shower drying herself before walking out in her underwear. As she walked past her room, she noticed the scroll sitting atop her bed. Shrugging to herself she sat down and unfurled the scroll but not before giving a silent thank you to Gama-san. Unsealing its contents, she was surprised to see quite a few set of identical clothes. She had gotten clothes from Gama-san before but it was always had been frog related but this time it looked like Gama-san had decided to send her something different. Not that she was complaining.

She put on her new clothes given how she had no reason to wear her old ones as she had outgrown them. She smiled at herself as she saw her reflection through the mirror. Orange always did look good on him.

She had done her hair in her normal twin tails with black ribbons. Her new long sleeved jacket hugged her torso rather nicely, not too snug nor loose. The jacket itself was black in color that was split in the middle with a darker shade of orange on the bottom. Her black skirt reached up to her upper thigh. Although she wasn't used to wearing skirts, it did feel less restrictive so she didn't really mind the change. Finishing off with black thigh high stocking and dark boots that went above her ankles. Tugging at her skirt she wondered if Gama-san got her a shorter skirt on purpose or did he or she actually not know her size. Probably the latter, Gama-san seems like a nice and humble person.  
Satisified with her look she walked out to finally get some training in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearence is same as the image attached in the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speech"**

**[System dialogue]**

* * *

Breathing heavily her chest, rose and fell as she laid on the ground after finishing her workout for the day. Covered in sweat she cursed herself for not thinking ahead. If she had worn something inside jacket, she could have taken it off to cool herself down. She was brought out of thoughts from the grumble of her stomach. "Haah, better get something to eat. It's been a while since I had Ichiraku's ramen." Naruko grinned at the thought of getting to eat 'the food of the gods' as she put it. She tracked through the bustling streets of the village at a rather fast pace with a smile on her face. The leers and stares from the residents of the village not affecting her mood at all. Spotting her destination, she hurried in pushing aside the flaps that was hung in the shop.

Naruko took a seat as she greeted the owner or the store. "Hey, Teuchi-ojisan."

Already seeing who the next customer was Teuchi began moving around the kitchen to ready her usual order. "Well, if isn't Naruko. Haven't seen you in a while. Did something happen?"

Getting comfortable on her seat she unzipped her jacket to cool down as she began to fan herself with her hand. "Err... Well a lot of things happened so I've been really busy the last few days." Not willing to go into any more details she tried to change the subject while grinning. "Hehe. By the way, I finally graduated from the academy. You are now looking at genin Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko exclaimed with pride.

Teuchi placed the first of many bowls to come, in front of her. "Hoh? That's great Naruko. I know how hard you've been working to become a ninja the past few years. As a little celebration, the first bowl is on the house."

Thanking the older man before she rudely devoured every bowl that was placed in front of her Naruko looked behind the counter just noticing that she hadn't seen Ayame since she came in. Placing the bowl back on table after drinking the soup in one go, she wiped away the dribble that escaped from the corner of her lips. "Ojisan where's Ayame. Is she not working today?"

Teuchi's eyes followed the dribble as it fell on her cleavage that was already glistening with sweat. "Y-yeah... She wasn't feeling well so she decided to go home for the day."

Finding his reaction a bit odd she looked over the counter to see Teuchi staring at her. Well more like staring at her cleavage of her breasts. Realizing that she had forgotten to zip up her jacket, she was about to fix her clothes but was stopped by the Kyuubi's voice.

**"Wait. Maybe you can use this."**

Continuing to eat now at a slower pace so as to not look suspicions Naruko spoke to Kyuubi in her mind. 'Huh? What are you... Oh. No way? It's Teuchi-Ojisan. He probably just views me as a child.'

**"If that is how he looks at children than you got a whole another problem in your hands."**

'Hmph, fine. But don't bad mouth ojisan. He has always treated me well.' Looking with her peripheral she could see Teuchi still stealing glances at her. 'I mean I have nothing against him but how do you expect me to go about this. I know next to nothing about… erm.. Seduction?'

Kyuubi let out a tired sigh. **"I can lend you a hand if you let me use a bit of my chakra."**

Still suspicious of the fox Naruko questioned Kyuubi.'Eh? You aren't going to do something dangerous are you?!'

Kyuubi ignored her accusation and continued. **"Most animals, including you hairless apes can secrete and release pheromones from your bodies. Of course most of the times it is barely if not never noticeable. But if you let me use a bit of my chakra on you, I can amplify the pheromones on your body to elicit a quick response from whomever you want to target."**

'You had the ability to do such a thing and never thought to mention it before!?'

**"This isn't some sure fire cheat skill, even with the pheromones you have to do your own part."**

'Aargh. Fine let's just get this over with. If this fails and I get kicked out of here, I'm coming in there kicking your furry ass!'

**"Whatever kit, I already released it. Now do your own part." Ending the conversation that just took place in Naruko's mind, Kyuubi cut the mental-link between them.**

Still unprepared she was surprised when the System popped up.

**[New Skill Acquired: Pheromone Release Lv1]**

Not willing to waste the chance Kyuubi gave her she put it at the back of her mind to deal with it later. She looked up towards Teuchi from her seat thinking of how she was going to approach this.

Finally realizing that he had been caught staring, Teuchi fake coughed before turning back to wash the dishes. For some reason he was feeling rather warm, maybe he caught whatever Ayame had gotten he wondered.

Being fed up with not knowing what to do, Naruko decided to give up and call it a day. "Sigh, The money is on the counter. See you later ojisan."

But before she could walk out Teuchi stopped her. "Hold on a sec Naruko, since you have become a genin I expect you to pay your tab in the future."

"My tab?" Naruko asked, genuinely confused.

Pulling out a bill he handed it over towards Naruko. "Yeah, I'm sure you remember all the times you had dined here before running off without paying. I understand your financial situation at the time. But since you are a ninja of konoha now, I expect you to deal with your debt as any adult would."

Not bothered by it she chuckled lightly as she read over the bill. "Haha... Don't worry about it ojisan, I'll definitely pa-. Err… Teuchi-ojisan, I think you accidently put a few extra zeros at the end over here." She worriedly took a glance at Teuchi and saw his stoic face. "Maybe not..." Naruko dreaded having to pay such a large sum until suddenly smiling, having thought of something, making Teuchi nervous. She walked over behind the counter and got closer towards the older man until they were a steps apart. Teuchi, uneasy with the closeness he nervously tried to step back only for his back to hit the wall. "Na-Naruko?"

With confidence that Naruko wasn't aware she had, smiled sweetly before stepping forward and looking up towards the older man. "Teuchi-ojisan... Cant I repay you back in any other way?" Finally closing in she pressed her pressed her breasts against Teuchi's torso.

Looking down Teuchi could see her cleavage that was pressed against him. With a flushed face Teuchi stuttered his words trying to find a way to get out of the situation. "D-don't worry.. gulp.. about it. I-I'll clear your tab… so let's just-."

"Hey ossan, is the place still open?" Purely on reflex Naruko widened her eyes as she crouched down the counter so as to not be seen by whoever had just entered the store.

"Huh? Why is your face so red old man, you sick or something?" The unknown voice said as he took a seat on the counter.

Trying to act normal Teuchi went back, to cook for the new customer. "No reason! So what will you be having?!"

Raising an eyebrow at Teuchi and dismissing his weird behavior he ordered and turned back to look at the street as he hummed a tune.

Naruko who was still on all fours under the counter calmed down and was waiting until the person at the counter would go away, only to notice the bulge in the Teuchi's pants. Smirking mischievously she crawled over towards Teuchi and reached out her hand to rub against his bulge. Startled by the unexpected contact Teuchi almost dropped the pot of hot water and ramen he was handling. Looking down he saw Naruko with her index finger pressed against her lips telling him keep quiet. Not wanting to alert the customer who now had turned back and was watching him, Teuchi tried his best to look normal as he worked on his order.

Naruko reached out and ran her hand over his pants feeling the bulge of his erection with her slim fingers. She leaned over to get a better grasp on his pants so that she could free his raging erection. Only to get slapped right on the cheek by the cock that was just sprung free, leaving behind a thin wet trail of pre-cum on her face. She could smell the musky scent of his cock as it towered over her face making her lightheaded.  
With a few experimental tugs she started stroking his dick with her right hand while resting her other hand on his thigh. She could hear his groan of approval making her smile. Naruko stroked his cock while staring at the bulbous tip of the cock that was right in front of her face, slicked with pre-cum as the heavy scent made her more excited.

Her surroundings already forgotten. She stopped stroking, and directed the tip towards her lips. Licking her dry lips she looked up to see Teuchi's eager stare.  
She liked this. Naruko felt like she had so much control over him. Even though she was the one on her knees, face buried between his crotch, she still felt like she had so much control and power over him. She sent a sly smirk towards him before sticking out her tongue. She ran her inexperienced tongue clumsily over his shaft.  
After licking his shaft wet multiple times she brought her lips back to the tip. Kissing it once before opening her lips just enough to let his cock slide though her lips as the dick entered her mouth. Slowly she took in more and more of his cock inside her mouth, only to stop just before she gagged. Staying in place, she saw that there was still half of his cock that she couldn't swallow. Not to turn away from a challenge, she slowly withdrew with her lips still tightly locked around his cock only to go down on him once again trying to take as much of his cock as she could. Slowly adjusting herself she bobbed her head back and forth as she slid his erect cock in and out of her mouth while picking up pace.

She didn't know how long it had been since she started sucking his dick but her jaw was getting tired.  
Pop. "Fwah..." She took his cock out of her mouth with a lewd wet pop as strings of saliva followed behind trailing from his dick to her puffy lips. Hot and heavy breaths came out from her wet lips as saliva dribbled down her chin.  
Naruko smiled as she saw the desperate look the older man was giving her, begging for release. Not to let the man suffer any longer she used her dainty fingers to wrap around his cock before opening her mouth and sticking out her slimy appendage. She smacked the engorged tip of his dick on her tongue of few times before wrapping her lips around it, choosing to only envelope the head inside her mouth. Enjoying the tantalizing taste of his pre-cum, she stroked his shaft picking up pace slowly as she used her tongue to coil and lap around the head of his cock. She rubbed his thigh with her free hand, urging him to cum in her mouth.  
Her eyes trailed up towards his face, excited deep blue eyes met his dark brown ones, smiling around his cock as she saw him clench his jaw tight shut while the man himself stared right back at her. The hand that was placed on top of her head, as the only warning to his climax, Naruko sped up her hand and stroked his shaft faster while she kept licking the underside of his cock. The older man tightened the hand that was grabbing her head as a pleasured moan escaped his lips. Naruko tightly sealed her lips around his cock, not willing to waste a single drop of cum that had begun to spurt into her mouth. The heavy bulbous head pulsating as it unloads it's spunk. Powerful and massive loads of sperm gushed out that she was barely able to swallow fast enough before her mouth could overflow. Enjoying the pleasant and titillating taste of his semen, she kept stroking his cock determined to run his balls dry.

Once she was sure that she had squeezed everything out of him, Naruko slowly pulled away from Teuchi's dick, bringing a finger over to wipe over her lips before sucking on that finger as if she was just finished with her meal. "Well then... that was surely an experience. I hope that cleared my tab ojisan."

Still trying to regain his breath Teuchi just made a thumbs up gesture with his hand while he adjusted his pants while leaning on the counter. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Chuckling Naruko got up while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and left Teuchi to his own devices.

'Hmmm. wasn't there some guy at the counter? We must have been going at it for a while huh.'

* * *

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruko]**

**[Class: Seal Master]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[Statistics]**

**Str: 25**

**Spd: 25**

**Int: 35**

**Wis: 35**

**End: 43**

**Chr: 32**

**[Unique Skill]**

**Seal Comprehension Lv1 (Passive)**

**Mental Fortitude Lv1 (Passive)**

**Higher Regen Lv1 (Passive)**

**[Acquired Skill]**

**Ph Release Lv1**

**[Other Skill]**

**Kage Bunshin Lv1**

**Henge Lv1**

**Kawarimi Lv1**

**[Resistances]**

**Pain resistance Lv1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know naruko wasnt acting like it was her first time giving a bj. but id like to think of it as like riding a bike, first theres someone guiding you and the next thing you know they already let go and you are riding it on your own. what? doesnt make sense? bah who cares its my story. lets just call her a natural and move on.
> 
> Oh yeah, and i added a few more skills to the status aside from the Ph(pheromone) release that i forgot before. and ph release is kinda weak atleast for now so it wont work on most ninja. but more on that later.
> 
> Nyways thanks for reading. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my semester break over, im finding less and less time to write these chapters. i normally sit down and write for about an hour or two, which im not willing to sacrifice of the few hours of free time i get with my studies, my job and life in generel. what im trying to say is dont expect to get any quick updates from now on. but either way the story wont be abandonned. at worst i still think i could maybe update one chapter per week. i will still try to get in 2 chapters a week given most of my chapters have 2k words on avarage. With that said this might be a shorter chapter but i did write a small omake/lemon at the end to make up for it. Thanks for reading. Later.

Guack..ggak..guack..guack..sshluck

"Naruko! I'm c-cumming!"

Mmmph! Mmmmmh... Ssslmphh...Slurp...Pop. Gulp.

**[You have leveled up. Lv3]  
  
**

Naruko smiled, finally seeing the anticipated system message pop in front of her.

Naruko licked her lips clean as she got up from her position. "MMmmm... Thick as always, Higurashi-san." She pulled down her orange tank top that was raised over her bare breasts and zipped up her jacket just below her bust.

The middle aged man smirked at her still eyeing her cleavage that was visible over her tight tank top, while buckling his pants. "Alright, let's get outta here before my daughter suspects anything." Nodding her head she walked out following behind Higurashi out of the storage room after fixing themselves up.

"Oh Naruko. You're done already? That was pretty fast." Tenten who was behind the checkout counter spoke as she saw both of them walking towards her.

Naruko didnt hold back the laughter that escaped from her lips as she looked at the owner of one of the most famous weapon's store in Konaha through her peripheral. "Yeah, maybe I'm just that good?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Naruko. 'Good at organizing storage rooms?'

The man himself got a tick mark on his head as he felt that he was being made fun of. "Maybe i should give you something harder if this is too easy for you."

Feeling her ass being groped under her skirt, away from Tenten's sight, Naruko sent him a sly smirk. "Hmmm, maybe later... I got my team placements tommorow, so i gotta check if i got everything ready."

Tenten gave Naruko a cheeky look as she joked. "Hehe.. Little kouhai is finally going to get her own team huh." Trying not to get a raise out of her joke Naruko walked out, heading towards her house since she finally achieved what she had come here for. 'System.' As soon as she mentally called out to her system, her 'status screen' appeared in front of her.  
  


**[Name: Uzumaki Naruko]**

**[Class: Seal Master]**

**[Level: 3] [1%]  
  
**

**[Statistics] [5]**

**Str: 28**

**Spd: 28**

**Int: 38**

**Wis: 38**

**End: 46**

**Chr: 35  
  
**

**[Unique Skill]**

**Seal Comprehension Lv1 (Passive)**

**Mental Fortitude Lv1 (Passive)**

**Higher Regen Lv1 (Passive)  
  
**

**[Acquired Skill]**

**Ph Release Lv1  
  
**

**[Other Skill]  
**

**Kage Bunshin Lv1**

**Henge Lv4**

**Kawarimi Lv3  
  
**

**[Resistances]**

**Pain resistance Lv1  
  
**

Naruko read her status she noticed that all of her statistics had gone up by three while her level progression had dropped back to one percent. It was after a while of 'gathering energy' from Ichiraku's and Higurashi's that Naruko realized that she hadn't leveled up and had no way to find out how much energy she needed to absorb before she could advance her system. That lead to her recalling something the Kyuubi had said when he first explained her about the system.  
The Kyuubi had told her that he had given the system his own set of orders to his System, which opened the possibility of changing her own system herself. At first she had rather foolishly called out video game terms towards the system such as 'settings' and 'options' until she figured out that she had to give it more direct orders for them to work.

So far the only thing she could come up with was for the system to show the progression of how much energy she had absorbed until she could assimilate the energy and advance her system to the next level. Which in turn lead to the discovery of the amount of energy she could absorb from a single person continuously.  
It seems that every time she had blown Teuchi or Higurashi the amount that she could absorb kept decreasing.  
Kyuubi had theorized that it would take time for them to recover the energy she kept absorbing from them. Now that she thought about it, Teuchi had seemed a bit more tired than usual. She had just assumed it was his old age catching up and had glossed over it.

After that she had been going over to Ichiraku's and Higurashi's any chance she got. Naruko had already been in good terms with both of them but now aside from enjoying having a dick in her mou-... ehem... enjoying leveling her system she also gets to have free ramen and really good deals whenever she needed to restock her weapons. Aside from that she had also found out about the trick to her shadow clones while she was sparring with them and was quick to abuse it to get the rest of her skills, (which was nothing to brag about) to level them up a few times using her clones.

However she had yet to touch on her unique passive skills. She figured maybe learning about seals would do the trick and had gone over to the Konoha's library for ninjas only to be rejected as she was not yet enlisted as a genin even though she had been given a forehead protector already. Maybe she needed to be placed on a team before she could get officially enlisted as a genin?

As she walked through the streets of Konaha, Naruko brought her finger towards the status screen unnecessarily as she touched and added the extra points into her Str and Spd stats once again bringing them to 30 and 31 respectively. (she can use her status mentally)

(A/N: feeling lazy so im just gonna gloss over this part, you guys already know the gist of what heppens here.)

Still thrilled about her level up Naruko was unprepared as she was tackled by someone as she turned in the corner. Naruko landed on her before falling to the ground because of the extra weight that was on her. Regaining her baring she looked down to see her assailant, who was on top of her. She could only see the top of his head as the rest of it was buried between her chest. "Imbh-mmphf-thmp". Her unknown little assailant seemed to be saying something but it was totally un-intangible to her. She was about help the boy up until she felt her chest being groped.

The boy squeezed her breasts a couple of times only to use her chest as a leverage to pull himself up to see what he had fallen only to come face to face with an angry Naruko staring blankly at him. Before he could explain himself was whacked on the head and push off back on to the ground. "Don't go around assaulting and groping women on the road little perv!"

The boy brought his hand up and rubbed his head where the mean pretty lady had hit him. "You-! I'm not a pervert! It was totally your fault anyways. Maybe you should be more careful and watch where you are walking!" Hearing him talk back to her, Naruko walked over to him and lifted him up while pulling on his ears. "Are you actually trying to blame it on me without even apologizing?"

"Unhand the honorable grandson you de-... woman." Naruko glared at the person who just about to call her a demon without letting go of the boy.

Unaffected by her glare he adjusted his glasses. "tch, Don't you know who you that boy is? That's the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. It would heed you well if you were more respectful towards him."

Letting go of the boy's ear she flicked him in the forehead and turned back to leave, her previously good mood ruined by the new entrant. "I don't care if he is the damiyo himself, you pull off something like that again, you'll be getting a little more than a whack in the head. Got it brat."

The boy looked on with awe as the pretty lady walked away.

As she was nearing her home she had already notice that a cardboard box, made to look like a rock had been following her. Sighing she turned around and called out to the square-rock. "What do you want kid?"

The 'rock' jumped in surprise before the person inside it decided to come out. "Hehe. As expected of my rival. To see through my perfect disguise so easily."

Quirking a brow at the kid she looked around to see if whether the annoyance from before was around. "Why were you following me and more importantly where is that guardian of yours brat."

Getting annoyed by being repeatedly called a brat he pointed his thumb at himself declared haughtily. "I'm not a brat! My name is Konohamaru so stop calling me a brat. And he isn't my guardian, he is my teacher. He's probably still trying search for me, hehe." Konohamaru stood there proudly until his stomach grumbled from hunger. Naruko smiled softly at the boy as she finally yielded. "Alright then, Konohamaru. Why don't we after we get something to eat shall we. We already at my place, i can fix something up for you if you want to."

* * *

**Omake/Lemon**

(A/N: Apologies in advance… halfway through writing this omake, i got super lazy and wanted to finish this up didnt even read through it or even edit it. so if the writing is bad or there are mistakes, just take it with a grain of salt. I was tired.)

With just a few days left until team placements Naruko had been training much hard then she normally used to. She was about to go towards her spot which quite deeper into the forest that surrounded the normal training grounds. But when she had finally reached to her usual spot she saw that it was already being occupied. Naruko was about to walk away until she heard the distressed voice of a girl coming from the same direction. Walking closer found the owner of the voice being ganged up by two other boys who were much taller than the girl. The girl herself was on her knees while both boys surrounded her. Finding the scene distasteful as Naruko herself was once forced into the same kind of situation about a week ago, Naruko sprinted into the one clearing and targeted the taller one and kicked him on his side. There was a surprised cry from both the girl and the other boy. With a painful groan the the taller of the one was about to get up until Naruko got a hold of the boy's shirt with one hand and was about to knock him out until he saw his face. "Tobe?"

The boy now recognised "N-Naruko? You bitch! What the hell was that for?"

"Huh? Bastard! You are the one who is forc-" As if remembering that there was another guy with Tobe, Naruko quickly turned around only to see the girl was still her knees but now with the guy's dick in her mouth, both of them staring at Naruko's direction trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ebina... and Hayama?"

(These are all side characters from Oregairu. Too lazy to expand on this meaningless plot but they were students in the academy who failed to graduate with her. dw. you'll never see these character again so...)

Tch. We aren't forcing anyone to do anything. Now let go of me woman."

Hayama rested his hand on Ebina's head making her stop and release his member from her mouth for the moment. He walked over towards Naruko, his dick still out, showing off his erection. He stared at Tobe as if to signal him a messege. "Yo, Naruko. It's been a while. And still rowdy as ever. But you got guts trying to actually attack us all alone."

Oh right... These guys used to bully her back then, didn't they? Although their little gang did have more people before. Looks like these 3 are the only ones remaining.

Naruko gave him a deadpanned look. 'It's so blatantly obvious what they are up to. I could whoop these two idiots even without my clones if i wanted to...but where's the fun in that?'

A sly smile appeared on her face as Naruko folded her arms pushing her breasts together to make them more pronounced. "So what if I did attack you lot? What are you going to do about it?"

Tobe who was now directly behind her roughly grabbed her tits and molded them in his hands. "Just do what we say and you won't get hurt, got it?"

Looking back at Tobe she pressed her plump ass and grinded against his crotch. "Hoh? And what is it you want me to do?" Hayama noticed the sultry face of Naruko and smirked as he stepped in front of Naruko and slowly pulled down the zipper to her jacket. Before he could say anything he found himself letting out a soft groan as Naruko's hands were already on his erect cock.

Naruko masturbated him, one hand stroking his shaft while the other hand kneaded his swollen glands with her fingers. Meanwhile Tobe slid his hands underneath her shirt and kept caressing and squeezing them firmly making her nipples stiffer. Naruko could feel her excitement well up as she felt Tobe's errection dig into her ass. Before she knew it she was already on her knees. Which seemed to be happening alot these days.  
She took turns sucking them off and stroking them. After slowly taking in Hayama's dick in her throat she was about to switch over to Tobe until Ebina pushed over and took a hold of his dick. "Don't be greedy Naruko. You can't have them both..."

Chuckling at her she stood up and got rid of her clothes quickly, and pulled Hayama by his cock as she laid on the soft grass on her back. Without complaining he followed and positioned himself between her legs before thrusting into her. Naruko did no effort to stop the moans escape from her lips. He relentlessly pounded into her while letting out groans of his own stopping only when Tobe came over to switch partners with him.

Tobe pulled one of her legs over his shoulder while she still laid on the ground before putting his dick insider her. Enjoying his rough treatment she brought her hand to her chest as she played with her nipples edging closer to her own climax. With a few arratic thrust he finally reached his climax and without ever stopping his hips, he kept pumping his warm load into her. Pulling out his now flaccid member he sat down and leaned against the tree to regain his breath.

Looking over to the other couple Naruko could see from their faces that they too were about to finish. She walked over to Hayama who was slamming his hips against Ebina from behind. Naruko went to his side and pressed her tits against him and whispered something into his ear. Looking at Naruko he nodded weakly before pulling out and standing up. Naruko immediately knelt down while Ebina followed suit.  
They both licked his cock clean before taking turns sucking him off. They repeated the process quite a few times before Hayama took his own hand to stroke himself. Without a word they both pressed their faces against each other with their mouths open and toungues out. It didn't take long for him to blow his load all over both of the girls faces. Naruko swallowed as much as she could before turning over to lick the cum off of Ebina's face before they both started mashing their lips together while their toungues entwine.

Done with their little escapade Naruko quickly dressed herself off before running towards another training field. She did indeed come here to train.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruko stood in front the mirror, looking at her reflection or more precisely what hung around her neck. Today was the day she would finally be enlisted into a squad and officially start her career as a kunoichi. She brought her hand up and placed them on her hitai-ite which hung on her neck, feeling her fingers run over the insignia that was engraved on the metal plate. It was odd. Maybe if she had gotten this forehead protector an year ago she would have found more meaning to what the symbol on the hitai-ite represented. But to her now, it was just a piece of metal that testified to her growth, something to show her worth.

Getting rid of the peculiar thoughts she smiled at her reflection giving herself once an over before stepping out of the house to lock the door only to suddenly stop mid-step.

"Oh woops. Almost forgot..." She unzipped her jacket up to her bust and adjusted her top to make her cleavage more 'presentable'. "Much better." She gave herself a smirk and walked out through the streets, heading to her destination.

...

Making her way through the halls of the academy she walked at a slow pace trying to find the designated class they were supposed to meet. Eventually finding the right room she slid the door open and entered the room. It was still pretty early and only a few number of people were seated in the class room. The only two people she could identify in the room so far. The last survivors of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Satsuki, twins in name only as their appearance and personalities were completely different. Uchiha Sasuke, blue spiky hair with long bangs at the side. He sat at one of the seats in the middle row as usual, Naruko found it weird as for such an emo and broody person he always did sit in a rather crowded spot.

Meanwhile Uchiha Satsuki sat next to the corner seat at the very end of the class. She had long straight black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless white dress-shirt buttoned upto the collar, dark pants that was tucked under her dark combat boots that came up to her shins. (Appearence is basically a mix of Yukino from Oregairu and Shizuku from Arifurete)

Although to most people she came off as someone very cold and stoic, to Naruko she just seemed to have a very straight-up personality. She seemed to be a real stickler for the rules but Naruko still liked her even though they had not spoken much at all. Naruko walked past her casually and took the chair to the very corner right next to her. On habit they both looked at each other nodded as a greeting just like they had done for the past year. At the same time Naruko could feel Sasuke's eyes following her form before she looked over to himself only to receive an 'Hn' before he went back to his brooding ways.

...

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruko was woken up from her short nap by a nudge from Satsuki. Lifting her head up drowsily she noticed that the whole class was already filled in.

"Sensei has arrived." came the soft monotone voice of Satsuki. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Naruko gave her a grateful smile as she thanked her.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up Satsuki." Satsuki gave her a small nod before bringing her attention back to Iruka-sensei who had just walked into the room while holding a folder. Most of the class had already quieted down except for the two high pitch screeches that seemed to be fighting each other for whatever reason. It did not take long for Iruka's patience to run out before he ordered everyone to shut up while probably enhancing his voice with chakra.

Satisfied with the silence he took a deep breath before continuing with a smile. "Before I do announce your squads, let me congratulate you all for graduating and becoming ninja's of the hidden leaves. Although my time teaching with you all may have been short and I may not have been able to assist you all as much as I could have..." His eyes roamed towards the back of the class before continuing. "I am still proud to call you all my students. I am sure that you will all become fine ninjas and kunoichis in the future. Since some of your new teachers who will be in charge of you all are already waiting for you, I will start announcing the teams you have been assigned to. And do not object or complain about whoever else is assigned in your team. The teams are already made final so there is no way to make any more changes." "Teams 1 through 6 including team 9 are already active so we will start from team 7. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Satsuki."

Naruko couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried that she might get put on a team with bunch of annoying people and thankfully she got Satsuki a girl she liked and the cute little Hyuga heiress, who she had no problems with. Smiling brightly she looked over to Satsuki and met her raven eyes. Naruko scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Looks like we'll teammates from now on huh..." Satsuki nodded briefly. "It seems so Uzumaki-san. Please treat me well."

"Naruko?!" Before Iruka could continue he was interrupted by Kiba who was now standing up and looking at her with wide eyes. "Didn't you fail the exam? What are you doing here?"

Feeling like it was too troublesome to answer his question she just tapped her hitai-ite that was around her neck without giving him a direct answer. Miffed by Naruko's disregard he snorted and looked at her new appearance. "Heh. I wonder what you had to do to actually graduate from an exam you had already failed." He leered at her suggestively. Not to be agitated by his smug look Naruko rebutted. "Hn, wouldn't you like to know?" Kiba scowled getting annoyed by her smirk. "Tch, whatever... You are still the dead last of the class." Before Naruko could retort Iruka chimed in. "That's enough. Quiet down and let me finish assigning your teams. Interrupt me again and you are leaving here without a team, got that?"

"Moving on. Team 8: Aburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Team 11: Sakura Haru-..."

After announcing all the teams Iruka closed the folder in his hand. "Alright, you may leave once your assigned team's sensei arrives to get you so stay in the room and try not to do anything that would make a bad first impression to them. I bid you all good luck."

Shortly after Iruka walked out of the room a raven haired woman with red eyes entered. "Team 8 follow me." She left the room as fast as she arrived after calling out to her team. Soon after many others followed suit as their senseis arrived to get them. Until only Naruko, Satsuki and Hinata were the only ones left. Feeling bored Naruko had tried to start up conversation with Satsuki who had her face buried inside a book she was reading only to see it go nowhere as whatever question Naruko would ask her, she would only reply in short sentences.

Feeling miffed Naruko turned to her other teammate who had been staring at her desk with twiddling her fingers from her hands the whole time. Standing up from her chair, Naruko stretched herself before walking down towards Hinata and sat on the table across from Hinata. "Hey. Hinata was it? What'chu up to?" Startled by the new presence she jolted from her seat as she looked at Naruko who was sitting in front of her with her legs crossed. Bewildered, her eyes couldn't help but rove up to her legs where her skirt had been hiked up. Coming out of her daze, her face flushed as she hoped Naruko did not notice what she had been doing. Stammering, Hinata tried to meet Naruko's eyes. "N-n-nothing...n-nothing much..."

Naruko quirked her brow at Hinata. She had seen where hey eyes had been roaming at. Naruko had been used to getting the same kind of looks from men but this would be the first time she had seen someone of the same gender look at her that way. Maybe she had had been imagining things. There was no way a shy and timid girl like Hinata would ogle at her. Just to make sure she wasn't jumping in to any conclusions she tried to test Hinata. Naruko slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them apart making her skirt hike up even further, revealing her panties to Hinata who was sitting across from her. "Haaah. It's so boring... How much longer do you think we got to wait until our damn sensei shows up?"

Widening her pale eyes, Hinata's earlier red face became even more flushed as she looked down towards her table but still couldn't help but steal glances towards Naruko. "I...i...i don't know!" As she finished answering Naruko, her head dropped onto the table as she fainted. Naruko couldn't help but snicker and find her reaction to be amusing. Hopping off the table she strolled towards the seat next to Hinata smiling slyly. Maybe this team wouldn't be so dull after all. Satsuki from her place looked over towards the both of them once before going back to the book she had been reading the whole time.

...

It was about two hours after Hinata had fainted did the door to the class room finally open. Hinata had already woken up a while ago only to find Naruko sitting next to her. She had been stammering on with a red face as Naruko kept teasing her, when a spiky silver-haired man wearing the jonin attire entered the room. As soon as he entered the three genin stopped what they had been doing and stared back at the man who had an unreadable expression on his masked face.

"My first impression of you all is... you are all girls?" The man spoke in a tone as he was genuinely confused. Shaking his head he stepped back towards the door. "Meet me at the roof." With his piece said he walked away without looking to see if any of them were following. The three genin looked at each other and shrugged as they walked after their probably new sensei to the roof of the academy.

Stepping onto the roof they met their sensei who was now leaning on the railing. He lazily pointed towards the steps in front of him signaling them to sit down.

"Alright then... let's start with introductions shall we. Just the standard introduction will do, name, likes, dislikes, dreams and what not. Blondie why don't you go first."

Naruko blanked out being put on the spot. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko, I like ramen, training and any activity that I deem fun." Naruko emphasized the last part as she stared at her sensei making the man himself a bit uncomfortable. She paused and continued in a bit more serious tone. "I dislike not being in control of my life...oh yea and the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen as well. As for my dream... I want to be the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations." Kakashi stared at his sensei's daughter for a second before glancing over to Satsuki signaling for her to continue.

Seeing that it was now her turn she straightened up and cleared her throat before speaking. "Ehem... My name is Uchiha Satsuki. I like reading literature of any kind, training and my little brother. What I dislike is... My dream is to see my clan be rebuilt one day..." Satsuki's already soft voice went dimmer as she continued her introduction. Seeing her sullen mood Kakashi tried to quickly get the introductions over with. "Alright. Hyuuga, you're next."

Hinata looked down towards her lap as she fiddle with her fingers nervously. "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like... gardening... and m-my clan. I...i don't think I dislike anything...My dream. My dream is to become the head of my clan."

Kakashi sighed seeing the timid girl. He was about to continue before Naruko spoke up. "Sensei. Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself before you ask others of their name. We still dont know anything about you."

"Mah... I guess I never told you my name huh. My name's Kakashi. That's all you need to know. Now that we are done with the introductions I guess I should inform you about the test you will be having tomorrow."

The three genin perked up as Kakashi continued. "Don't be mistaken, neither of you all are officially genin yet. The academy test was just to weed out the ones who have no potential. You have to pass the survival exam I will be holding for you all tomorrow before any of you can be officially enlisted as a genin. With that said, be sure to come to the training ground seven at 6 am. Don't be late or you will automatically fail. With that, you are all dismissed." With his piece said Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving the three very confused and wary genin behind.

Naruko stood up from her spot and dusted her skirt of with her hands. "Damn, that sucks. I thought we were all done with tests." Satsuki and Hinata followed suit as the three slowly made their way down to head home. "Yeah, but we should not have any troubles with it since it should be a practical test given how he had mentioned that it was a survival exercise." Satsuki looked at Naruko as she knew how strong she was during the few spars they had when they were in the academy.

"I-i agree... We...c-can pass as long as we do o-our..best." Hinata chimed in while still stammering. Hearing Hinata chime in Naruko smiled and hugged the girl from behind, pressing her chest against her back while rubbing her cheek with Hinata's. "Hoh. If Hina-chan says so i guess we should do our best huh."

"N-N-Naruko-san!" Hinata peeped at Naruko. Satsuki smiled softly and shook her head as they all made way out of the academy. "Well, i shall take my leave then. Goodbye."

"I'll be g-going home too. Bye...N-Naruko-san. Satsuki-san." Naruko waved her hand as she said farewell to her new teammates as they all went their separate ways before Naruko herself started walking towards her home. Maybe she should drop by Higurashi's to 'resupply'.

* * *

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruko]**

**[Class: Seal Master]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[Statistics]**

**Str: 30**

**Spd: 31**

**Int: 38**

**Wis: 38**

**End: 46**

**Chr: 35**

**[Unique Skill]**

**Seal Comprehension Lv1 (Passive)**

**Mental Fortitude Lv1 (Passive)**

**Higher Regen Lv1 (Passive)**

**[Acquired Skill]**

**Ph Release Lv1**

**[Other Skill]**

**Kage Bunshin Lv1**

**Henge Lv4**

**Kawarimi Lv3**

**[Resistances]**

**Pain resistance Lv1**


End file.
